<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can give it to me (when i need to come along) by hannahhsolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294440">you can give it to me (when i need to come along)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/pseuds/hannahhsolo'>hannahhsolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy is gross, Keg Boys, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, pure filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/pseuds/hannahhsolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So my dad has left town on a conference, and my Mom’s gone with him ‘cause, y’know, she doesn’t trust him…”<br/>“Good call.”<br/>“So are you in?”<br/>“Always.”</p>
<p>keg boys and shameless smut...that's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington/Tommy H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can give it to me (when i need to come along)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i know i said i didn't like tommy but...</p>
<p>this is a HAPPY BIRTHDAY fic for my baby gio&lt;3333<br/>i sat down to think what u might like for ur bday, and i came to the conclusion that dirty sticky gross sex was the best option.<br/>this year has been a steaming pile of shit so far, but the silver lining comes in the form of the people i've met this year, gio i love u, i adore u, i hope u have the best birthday ever because u, my sexy lil chorizo, are the best ever. XOXOX</p>
<p>big thanks to zo, as always for being my beta, don't know what i'd do without u.x</p>
<p>this is also inspired by @plistommy and her AMAZING edit of the keg boys that actually converted me, thanks mate !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So my dad has left town on a conference, and my Mom’s gone with him ‘cause, y’know, she doesn’t trust him…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy showed up at 9pm. 2 hours late, but none of them had expected him to turn up on time. It was all part of the show. When Billy eventually rocked up to the Harrington house, he rapped knuckles and rings against the door, even though he knew it was unlocked, like it always was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the door open, channelling all his drive and aggression from his day through his boots, long strides carrying him to the living room. The sound of Depeche Mode told him that was where they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Steve’s hand he saw first, long fingers clutching the neck of a beer bottle, just stopping it from tipping over and spilling onto the Harrington’s Italian couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next, he saw Steve’s neck, fully extended, miles of creamy flesh bobbing with a soft moan. His teeth were clenched, and his eyelashes fluttered against the apples of his cheeks, blissed-out ecstasy painted over each of his delicate features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy thought that it was a lucky man who could make Steve look like that, said lucky man just so happened to be Tommy Hernandez.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had his lips wrapped around Steve’s cock, about half the length of it in his mouth, eyes watering as he struggled for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy couldn’t blame him, that thing was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Tommy didn’t have anywhere near the same experience as Billy did. In taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock, never mind Steve’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, you started without me?” Billy alerted them to his presence, lacing one hand into Tommy’s hair and swiping the forgotten beer bottle from Steve to take a long swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys’ eyes were half-lidded and half-gone as they looked up at him, whether that was from the sex or the weed Billy wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care. He used the hand on Tommy’s head to push him just a little further down onto Steve, whose mouth dropped open with an unashamed moan, his eyes still fixed on Billy. Billy turned his gaze to smouldering ice as he met Steve’s, it was a gaze that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re just getting started, baby.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a tear drop onto the thumb that rested against Tommy’s cheek, he showed him a little pity and pulled his head back, a trail of spit and pre-cum following his lips. Billy swore it was out of pity for Tommy, and not just because he wanted to get his own throat wrapped around Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn’t opposed to that idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stumbled to his feet, barely getting his footing before Billy pulled him in to lick away the remnants of Steve from his chin. Spit-soaked lips trailed a line down the side of his exposed neck before he eventually let him fall onto the couch beside Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sure was a sight, both of these boys, naked, save for Tommy’s boxers, ready for anything and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd held back for long enough, he took Steve's chin between his fingers and leaned down to kiss him. The groan that earned made him grow impossibly harder beneath his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, he needed to get them off...like ten minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He broke the kiss, right at the deepest part, so that Steve's tongue hadn’t had time to return and just peeked out from between his swollen lips. His head fell to the side and Tommy attacked his neck, attempting to add more color to the pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Billy had stripped out of his shirt and jeans, he fell to his knees in front of Steve, adding to the extensive collection of bruises that decorated them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Billy…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>the word fell as a whisper from his lips, as Billy took him in his mouth. Long, wet, weeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By that point, Billy knew what made Steve tick, he knew exactly what to do to tip him almost over the edge, before pulling him right back into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had his hand wrapped around Steve's wrist, using his hand to palm himself through his boxers, as he bit a mark into Steve's neck. His movements halted as the head of Steve's cock hit the back of Billy's throat, feeling him swallow around him, his back arched up off the couch. Billy's strong hands braced against the flesh of Steve's thighs to keep him in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his movements, bobbing up and down at an unrelenting pace, drawing out delicious sounds from Steve as he worked his hips closer and closer to climax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One hand under Tommy's running up and down his own length, one hand pulling on Billy's curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip, Billy knew that meant he was close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy came first, black boxers half pulled down his thighs, cum and sweat streaked across his stomach, coating his own fingertips in wetness, that smeared across the Harrington's embroidered throw cushions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All it took was a kitten lick to the head of Steve's dick and the words '</span>
  <em>
    <span>come for me, pretty boy' </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him to fall apart completely. Steve was a screamer, and Billy and Tommy wouldn't be surprised if he'd just woken up the whole of Loch Nora, not that they could bring themselves to care all that much. The look on Steve's face was worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy felt hot spurts of cum hit the back of his throat, he worked him through until the last drop, skilled hands milking him for everything he had. It sort of felt like everything he had would never be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throat raw and hoarse, Billy let his face fall to rest against the inside of Steve's thigh, spent cock almost touching his cheek. He looked up at Tommy, who was staring back with a satiated smirk and lazy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was filled with the smell of sex and heavy breathing, Steve's skin scorched against Billy's face, he was all too aware of the contact and needed more. That thought was interrupted by the egg timer ringing on the coffee table behind him. Tommy's parents were pretty strict about his curfew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clapped Steve on the shoulder, which nudged his body over slightly; he hadn’t quite regained back the strength to hold himself up. He looked a little ridiculous stumbling around the room, with thighs restricted by the boxers that still hadn’t been pulled up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got dressed in a hurry, shrugging his jacket on just as Billy landed himself beside Steve on the couch, arm thrown around his shoulders and cigarette between his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same time next week?" Tommy said with his car keys in his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy just raised his eyebrows and Steve mumbled an 'mhm' into Billy's chest. Tommy flashed a smile and ran out the door, sneaker still untied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So Stevie," he plucked the cigarette out of his own mouth and placed it in Steve's, "your parents out of town all week?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you say we go check out that master suite?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed, and everyone go wish gio a happy birthday, she deserves the world xox</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>